


We’ll figure it out

by WeirdV



Series: Wolf Mating Rituals [7]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mystery, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in a crisis again, and he can't seem to fix it.<br/>So he really needs help, and since all the werewolves are the cause of the problem, there's only 2 people who can help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'What about these… the idiot brothers?'

Stiles sighs as he leafs through the book again. Nothing, again, Nothing at all. There had to be something, something that would explain what was going on. Something that would help him. Someone?

‘So, any clues?’ the Sheriff asks, looking at his son who now has his head in his hands.

‘Nothing’ he says, ‘I… I don’t know.’

He breathes in, a deep breath, but it’s not helping. He can feel himself losing control. Because there’s nothing he can do, he’s looked everywhere he could think of, but there’s nothing. And he is spiraling away. Slowly and painfully, yet so fast that he can’t get a handle on it. He cannot stop it, he can’t move forward. He is stuck, and lost, and desperate.

‘Isn’t there someone who can help you?’ the sheriff asks, Stiles shakes his head and his dad grabs his phone.

‘You have a gazillion people in here’ he says, ‘Someone has to be able to help. You’ve met some people over the past year who might help!’

He scrolls through the contacts and then pauses, ‘What about these… the idiot brothers? Who are they?’ he asks, Stiles gets up, looking at his dad and suddenly hugging him.

‘You’re a genius’ he says, grabbing the phone and dialing the number.

‘Dean, who’s this’ the voice says.

‘Stiles Stilinski’ he replies, ‘I need your help!’

‘With what?’ Dean grunts, ‘Spill it kid…’

‘Malia.’

‘What about her’ he asks, ‘Look, is this important? I’m busy!’

‘She’s missing’ he says, ‘everyone… the wolves are going mad. There’s something going on, and I can’t… I can’t find anything. I can’t fix this! I need you to help me… please? Can you please come to Beacon Hills?’

 

‘What did he want?’ Sam asks as Dean hangs up the phone.

‘We got to go to Beacon Hills!’ Dean says, ‘He needs our help.’

‘Must be serious if you want to go running’ Sam says, grabbing his things off the motel bed.

‘Sam… his girlfriend – the werecoyote – is missing, the wolves are acting strange… he was literally begging us to come help him’ his brother replies, holding the door open as they make their way to the car, ‘Besides. I think maybe we owe him after last time.’

‘He did come to us when we asked him’ Sam replies, Dean nods as he grabs his keys.

‘Let’s hit the road’ he replies, before making their way to the car.

 

 

 

 

 

Sam parks the impala in front of the house, Stiles had texted them the address a few hours ago, and they had taken a while to get there. Dean had driven the first 4 hours, and they had switched half way through their trip to get to Beacon Hills.

Dean leans forward to look at the house, it’s nice. A typical suburban home, a place where a family can grow up and build nice memories together.

‘Okay’ Dean gets out of the car and his brother follows, ‘Let’s go.’

They make their way to the door and the youngest brother rings the doorbell, waiting for a response. It takes a while before someone finally comes, and when the door opens they are greeted by the sheriff.

‘Hi’ he steps aside, ‘Come in, I cleared the spare room for you guys.’

‘Oh’ the pair is surprised by the suggestion, ‘We were gonna crash at the motel.’

‘Won’t be possible, only one motel in this town. And they still have the “Wanted brothers” poster from last time. I’ll get them to take it down tomorrow’ he says, ‘So until then, you’re staying here.’

‘Okay then’ Sam shrugs, there isn’t really a point in arguing. ‘I’ll go get our stuff.’

He goes to the car as Dean waits inside, ‘So, where’s the kid?’ he asks, looking around expecting to see him.

‘I finally got him to sleep’ he says, a tired expression on his face, ‘this _thing_ … it started 3 days ago. Malia disappeared yesterday morning – since then he’s been awake, just sitting behind his screen, looking things up, leafing through books.’

‘Can you show us anything he’s found?’ Dean asks, he nods and gestures towards the stairs.

‘It’s in the guest bedroom’ he says,  Dean cocks an eyebrow ‘You’ll see.’

Dean follows him up the stairs, they pass Stiles room and he sees him lying half on his bed, half on the floor, covered by a blanket.

‘Over here’ he says, opening the door. He doesn’t need to explain that this is where Stiles has been working the past 2 days. The wall is completely covered, pictures, pieces of string in different colors, sticky notes. The floor is full of books, print outs with highlighted sentences and blacked out words. There are papers with the words ‘Wake Up’ written on it a dozen times and one with a family tree with a triskelion on it.

‘What, euhm. What does this all mean?’ Dean asks, studying the wall.

‘I don’t know’ the sheriff sighs, ‘When he gets like this… I can’t get _through_ to him. Nobody can … ’

‘Okay, we’ll ask when he wakes up’ he replies, ‘Maybe you can bring us up to speed on what you do know?’

‘Yeah, let’s do that downstairs’ he says, glancing at his son, who is still asleep in the next room. The kid suddenly moves, muttering something, screaming – still lying half on the bed, half on the floor – and then he falls asleep again. The sheriff shudders at the sight and then turns away to go downstairs.

They sit down at the kitchen table, joined by Sam – who drops their bags by the door – and the brothers give the sheriff a concerned look.

‘Are you okay?’ Sam asks, he shrugs.

‘Not my first crisis’ he smiles weakly, ‘Had worse.’

It’s only then that Dean remembers that Stiles was once possessed by a Nogitsune – he thinks it was, and the sheriff was attacked by a monster in his son’s body.

‘We’ll figure it out’ Sam tries to comfort him, but the sheriff is too smart a man to be fooled by idle hope. Empty promises stopped working on him the moment they told him his wife would be okay. The moment they said that he and his son would be okay.

‘Yeah’ he sighs again and grabs some papers, ‘So… this is what I got so far, what Stiles told me. They started acting weird Friday morning, before school. Scott was acting very… indifferent, is how he put it. Normally he’d be really attentive, to Kira and stuff. But that day he wasn’t. Stiles said it looked like he was high.’

‘So it started Friday’ Sam repeats, taking notes in his little black notebook.

‘Yes’ he says, ‘Lydia told us later on that Derek was acting weird, too. Malia was acting normal, she was staying with us. And then Danny said Ethan was acting weird too, seemed jittery, restless. And he didn’t respond to anything. As if they didn’t care about anything.’

‘Yeah, that is weird’ Dean says, ‘What have they been doing beside that?’

‘Well… normal. They’re holding to their schedule. Practice, school. But they aren’t themselves. And then yesterday – when Malia disappeared – it got worse. They don’t recognize some of us. Scott doesn’t know Stiles or Kira, Derek doesn’t remember Lydia or Malia. And Stiles is the only pack member beside Lydia that remembers Malia.’

‘So… they’ve forgotten the people that are closest to them?’ Sam asks, the sheriff nods and there’s a commotion at the top of the stairs.

Stiles walks into the kitchen a few minutes later, looking exhausted but alert.

‘Hi’ he says, he walks towards the fridge, takes out a carton of orange juice and takes some sips before joining the others.


	2. 'This is Stiles being normal'

‘What about that?’ Sam asks, nodding towards a brown folder.

‘Oh, that’s just Stiles’ File’ the sheriff says, ‘A list.’

‘Your file?’ Dean asks, turning towards Stiles, he grins and takes it.

‘Haven’t seen this in a while’ he says, ‘Dad makes a list of the things he thinks I’ve done but can’t prove, so he can’t actually give me a criminal record. And because I’m his son, of course.’

The sheriff takes it from him, ‘There might be some things I can’t prove, but I know you stole that police transportation vehicle’ he says.

‘Well, yeah’ Stiles says, as if it’s obvious, ‘I had to hold Jackson somewhere when he was turning into a murderous Kanima without knowing. And I refilled the tank when I brought it back. So technically I borrowed it.’

‘Well, okay. I’ll let that one slide. But you copied a card to get into the evidence locker’ he says, going over the list.

‘Kira had to delete the pictures that revealed her as a kitisne’ he says, ‘I have a reason for everything, dad.’

‘Well, you can give them to me someday’ he says, closing the file again, ‘But not today. Not now, we’ll get dinner first.’

Stiles smiles as his father gets up and takes the phone to order food, ‘in the meanwhile, go get some more sleep. Or at least try to! You barely slept an hour, it’s not enough’ he nods towards the couch and his son follows his advice, curling up on the couch.

 

 

Stiles is still asleep when the sheriff gets back, and he lets him sleep.

‘At least for another hour’ he says, glancing at his son.

‘He’ll be fine…. Once we find out what’s going on and fix it’ Sam says, seeing the concern in the sheriff’s eyes, ‘He’ll be back to normal soon.’

The sheriff smiles, ‘This is Stiles being normal’ he says, ‘He started going through my files when he was 11, looking up cases when he was 12 and started trying to solve my cases not soon after.’

Dean grins for a moment, taking the food the sheriff hands him, and Stiles stirs. And then he starts writhing, mumbling, muttering and then comes the screaming.

‘It’s okay’ the sheriff glances at his son again and gets up to get some drinks, ‘He’s been doing that for a while now…’

‘Don’t you wake him up, then?’ Dean asks, the man still staring at his son who stops screaming.

‘It’s not every night, thank god. Sometimes, he doesn’t have any nightmares. But the screaming never lasts long.’

There’s a sound at the door and someone rings the doorbell. The sheriff gets up to open the door. When he gets back there are two people with him, Melissa McCall and Lydia Martin.

‘Oh, them’ Melissa looks at the two brothers, ‘You asked these two for help? The idiots that kidnapped Stiles?’

‘Well, he called us’ Dean says, looking at the woman.

‘Yeah, if you try to hurt my kid… or any of these kids. I will hurt you’ she says, ‘And I’m a nurse, I know how to hurt people. Untraceably!’

Lydia doesn’t look at them, she’s already getting over to the couch and sits down next to Stiles, who is still sleeping, looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

‘So’ Sam asks the young girl, ‘Anything on your Supernatural Frequency?’

She shakes her head, still avoiding to look at the brothers.

Somehow she couldn’t bring herself to look at them without remembering the last time she saw them, in the retreat, where she held the blade and… she swallows, trying to shake the thought, and looks at Stiles again.

She’d gotten over her crush, moving on to someone else to distract her. But now her distraction got mixed up in all this, and she didn’t have time to worry about the past. She couldn’t go back and _un_ stab the angel Hayyel.

‘So, Lydia, you wanted to say something?’ the sheriff says, she looks up at him and nods.

‘Yeah! We’ve been talking about strange effects to werewolves. Should we check on Cora?’ she asks, standing up, ‘I mean, I know she’s in a coma, but maybe…’

‘Who’s Cora?’ Sam asks, ‘Why is she in a coma?’

‘Well, she’s Derek’s sister’ she explains, ‘He lost his alpha powers by healing her, but it was barely enough. She was okay for a while, but she slipped into a coma after about 2 weeks. Been in the hospital ever since.’

‘We’ll have to check on that tomorrow’ Melissa says, ‘I can do that, I have to work anyway.’

‘Okay, what can we do now?’ Dean asks, Lydia sighs.

‘Sleep?’ she suggests, ‘I think we’ll all need it…’

They agree that sleeping is the best option for now, Lydia and Melissa take off, and the sheriff and Sam go upstairs to sleep too.

 

Dean decides to get another beer before turning in for the night, and sits down on the couch across Stiles.  He stirs, and then he wakes up, sitting up for a moment, looking around before realizing that it’s late and everyone has gone to bed. He nods at Dean, gets up to grab some food, and returns to the couch.

‘So… how are you doing? You holding up?’ Dean asks, Stiles looks at him pondering about the question for a moment before he answers.

‘Have you ever felt completely and utterly powerless? Been powerless?’ Stiles asks, looking at the oldest of the brothers, Dean thinks about the question. Maybe he has, but he doesn’t remember, he tries to forget moments of feeling powerless. And he fights the feeling by acquiring knowledge, guns and other weapons to defend himself from whatever evil is out there is the big bad world.

‘I have. A few years back,’ he says, not looking at the Winchester, ‘I was paralyzed by a poison from the Kanima, I couldn’t move for a while. And as I was lying on the ground, I watched a man get crushed by my car. And I couldn’t do anything. The worse thing was, I could have, because I realized what happened, and I got my phone, and I almost dialed the number. But I wasn’t fast enough, and someone died…’

He takes in a breath, wringing his hands together trying to calm himself.

‘That’s how I’m feeling now’ he says, ‘I… I saw it happening. I saw when it started, looking back, I can pinpoint the exact moment. If I could go back, I could stop it, fix it…’

‘You can’t do that’ Dean says, ‘It’ll drive you crazy. Don’t do that, it’s not your fault. You can’t go back to before it happened to change things.’

‘Easier said than done’ he smiles, a fading smile that suddenly turns into something else. And then he gets up and runs upstairs, to his wall of pictures.

Dean follows him, ‘Stiles, what is it? You okay?’

He doesn’t respond, but when he walks into the room he finds the teenager hanging up blue strings. Completely ignoring Sam who is fast asleep in the bed near the window. Dean looks at the wall.

‘What is that, by the way?’ he asks, ‘What do the things mean?’

‘That’s what I do’ Stiles says, ‘The yellow lines are the roads the wolves took the day they started acting strange, red dots is where they intersected. And then you have all the possible theories I crossed off.’

He looks at the wall, attaching another blue string next to the yellow ones, and then suddenly there’s one point all of the strings cross paths.

‘The blue ones are what they did the day before it started happening. Derek and Lydia arrived together. Scott came from work, Malia and I had been walking by the park…’ he pauses looking at the map, ‘I have to ask Danny where Ethan was, but…’     

‘You think it happened where the strings cross?’ he asks, looking at the map, ‘What is that place?’

‘I don’t know’ he says, ‘We’d have to go and look.’

‘Okay’ he nods approvingly, ‘We’ll go as soon as possible. Let’s tell the others first.’

‘Actually’ Stiles pauses, ‘I think my dad should go with you guys.’

Dean was astounded for a moment, not sure why the kids wouldn’t want to go, ‘Why?’ he asks.

‘Because, he’s the sheriff’ he says, ‘If you want answers, he’ll get them. I won’t be of much help, everyone already knows me here…’

‘Yeah, I guess that makes sense’ he grunts, ‘Let’s get some sleep now, kid. We will do all of this in the morning.’

‘Yeah, I’ll try to get some sleep’ he says, turning to his bedroom, ‘Goodnight Dean… and thanks for coming.’

‘Hey, anytime’ he says, ‘You did the same for us.’

He closes the door behind him, making his way to the bed before falling down on it, not able to shake the feeling that he’s missing something.

 

[FLASHBACK STILES]

‘ _So, what else is up?’ Scott asks through the phone – he had promised to pick up his mother from work and is for her currently waiting in her car._

_‘Well-‘ he pauses for a moment before continuing, ‘I saw Kate… I still don’t trust her.’_

_‘Yeah, me neither, okay’ he sighs, the truce with Kate had been a necessity, last time she and Derek had gone at each other Derek hadn’t come out well. To be honest, the truce was only a temporary fix, he could almost smell the anger on her, the rage. Her heartbeat increasing when they ran into each other those first few weeks when she was back in Beacon Hills._

_‘So, you got any plans to – ya know – take her down?’ he asks, ‘Cause I’ve been looking up a few things, and I’m not sure they’ll work.’_

_‘Like what?’ he asks, eager to know his ideas. He wasn’t for killing, and that had nothing to do with the color of his eyes. He just didn’t like the scar killing left. He’d seen it on Derek, on his dad, on the sheriff. Killing people takes something from you that you can’t get back. So if there was another solution, he was happy to take it._

_‘When evil grandpa Argent went crazy, right? You poisoned him with mountain ash. You think it’ll work after changing?’ he asks, ‘I mean, if you pour some ashes into Kate, will she start puking black goo?’_

_‘Yeah, according to Deaton, yes’ he says, ‘It should work. You know, we should prepare, precaution never hurt anyone!’_

_‘Great, I’ll make sure I get some, as a back-up. Now, let’s drop the dreary subject of the blue bitch. How’s the trip going?’ he asks, leaning back in his chair and fumbling with the telephone cord. The sheriff’s station still has those old fashion phones with curly wires connecting the horn to the machine._

_‘That’s why I was calling, by the way’ he says, ‘I tried to call Derek, but he’s not picking up, probably off with Lydia, or something.’_

_‘God, they still think they’re being sneaky about it’ Stiles laughs, ‘Damn, even I can smell him on her.’_

_Scott laughs, ‘I know’ he looks up as his mother walks out of the hospital, ‘Anyways, gotta go! Mom’s here!’_

[END FLASHBACK]


	3. 'I’m not getting in that death trap'

It takes a while until they’ve filled in everyone else. And the brothers are a bit surprised by who everyone else is, because there are a lot of people at the table. First there’s the sheriff and Stiles, then Lydia, Melissa McCall, Danny, Rafael McCall and also Deaton. Once everyone is there, Stiles tells them what he found last night.

‘So, did you and Ethan pass there too?’ Stiles asks Danny, he nods.

‘Yeah, I think so’ he says, ‘We went there because he needed some parts to fix his bike, and there’s a shop for that a bit further on the street.’

‘Well, dad… I suggest you’d go check it out?’ he says, ‘People know you, and stuff. You should take the Winchesters too, though…’

‘Sounds good, Who is going with me?’ he asks, looking at the brothers, ‘I can’t take both of you.’

‘What can they do?’ Rafael asks, looking at the brothers, ‘I mean… they can’t say they’re officers…’

‘We’ll be freelance advisers’ Sam says, ‘Maybe Dean should go, and then I can go with Stiles to the school. Since it’s a normal schoolday, I’m guessing that Scott and Ethan will be there?’

‘Normally, yes’ Melissa says, ‘Scott will be at school, or he’ll be in big trouble…well, more than he already is, I mean.’

‘I’ll go with Sam and Stiles’ Rafael says, ‘FBI tends to have a bit more pull.’

‘Okay, I’ll go to work, and inquire about Cora Hale’ Melissa says, ‘Lydia, do you want me to give you a ride?’

‘That’d be great, thanks’ she says, smiling at her as she gets up.

‘Sheriff?’ Deaton interjects, ‘Could you take pictures of any strange plants at the location they all passed? Perhaps they were influenced by a crossbreed of wolfsbane…’

‘Okay, will do’ he smiles, ‘Let’s get going.’

The crowd disperses, getting ready to leave as Stiles runs upstairs again to get his schoolbag.

 

 

‘We’re taking my car’ Dean says, looking at Stiles car, ‘I’m not getting in that death trap.’

‘Fine’ Stiles says, ‘But you’ll need to get me a ride back home too, after school.’

‘Sure’ he smiles, ‘But you sit in the back.’

‘Whatever’ he sighs, he gets in and Dean starts the car, ‘So, erm … I don’t really know much about you, you know.’

‘I thought you did your research on me… on us’ he says, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

‘Yeah, I did’ he says, ‘But still, I know you’ve been to a lot of crap. That you went to hell, died and came back, that you are all sorts of messed up… but I don’t know about _you’_

‘That is me’ Dean says, not sure if he understands.

‘No it’s not. I mean you. How you feel about those things, if you like what you do. What do you like to do?’ he leans forward and looks through the front window, ‘You can’t spend all your time hunting, do you?’

‘We sorta do’ he says, ‘It’s the family business.’

‘That’s bullshit’ he says, ‘I mean, I can’t really escape this shit, I live here, they’re my friends. But you… you could have just taken off. Go somewhere nobody knows you, disappeared from it all.’

‘I wish it was that simple, kid’ Dean sighs, pulling over as they arrive at the school, ‘But it really isn’t.’

‘If you say so’ he sighs, ‘So… what’ the plan? What story are you going with? I mean, Scott and the other werewolves will recognize you, what do I tell them you’re here for?’

‘Ghost’ he says, as they both get out of the car, ‘I’m gonna be at the coach’s, pretending to be a talent scout, asking some people questions, shit like that.’

‘Better be convincing, coach isn’t easily fooled’ he says, ‘Well, I guess I’ll see you at practice then.’


	4. 'I’ve been worse places'

The sheriff pulls up and both Sam and the FBI agent get out.

‘This is new’ the sheriff says, looking at the building, ‘How come I haven’t seen this before?’

‘Let’s go check it out’ Sam suggests, the other two men nod and the trio walks in, to be greeted by a young woman wearing a white doctor’s coat.

‘Good morning, gentlemen. How may I help you?’ she asks, a sweet smile on her face that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

‘Uhm… what is this place?’ Sam asks, looking around the white room.

‘We are a revalidation centre and a private health care facility and clinic’ she says, ‘Would you like to register? We have several clients.’

‘No, not today, thank you’ McCall says, pulling out his badge, ‘We would like to ask a few questions. Can we talk to the manager? Or.. owner?’

‘Certainly, officer’ another fake smile as she gets up and disappears into the room behind the desk.

While she’s gone Sam takes the opportunity to look around.  The room, or entrance hall, is a strange place. It’s white, with a lot of windows on one side, and a white wall on the other. There’s a desk, and behind it is the door through which the woman disappeared. On the wall are pictures of people looking happy, standing in grass fields, an old couple hugging each other. The typical pictures you find in places where people come to die. ‘This place is giving me the creeps’ he mutters.

‘Yeah, me too’ the sheriff replies, McCall just shrugs.

‘I’ve been worse places’ he says, the door opens and the woman walks in again, this time followed by an older woman. The woman had grey, half long hair, wore red rimmed glasses and had piercing blue eyes.

‘Hello’ the woman smiles, ‘I was told you had some questions. May I ask what this is about?’

‘We have some people acting out of their normal behavior. After investigating we found that this is the only place all of them passed. We were wondering if you might recognize them’ McCall pulls out some photo’s from his coat pocket and places them next to each other on the desk. She looks at the pictures, peering over the top of her spectacles and pursing her lips.

‘He’ she says, pointing at Derek’s photo, ‘looks sort of familiar… I saw him pass with his girlfriend, I think. A redheaded girl, she was younger than him…’. The sheriff nods, studying the woman’s response as she looks at the pictures.

‘How about the others?’ the sheriff asks, ‘The other two boys? The girl?’

‘Yes… the other kid, this one’ she says, pointing at Scott’s picture, ‘He was with that girl. She wanted some information. For a school project, she said.’

‘Did she say anything else? Did he act strange?’ McCall asks, the woman pauses again.

‘I’m not sure. He seemed a bit bored, and then he suddenly got wide-eyed as if he heard something, getting all alert all of the sudden’ she says, ‘But there wasn’t any sound or anything.’

‘Okay… could we take a look around?’ he asks, the woman shakes her head.

‘Not without a warrant, we have to protect our patients privacy and wellbeing’ she says, the two agents nod and Sam is still seizing up their surroundings.

‘Okay, thank you for your help’ the sheriff says, he gestures towards Sam, ‘let’s go.’

 

 

‘Stiles!’ Lydia walked up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into an empty classroom.

‘Hi there, Lydia, what’s up?’ he asks, a bit surprised, ‘Something wrong?’

‘Yeah, did you find anything?’ she asks, he looks at he, not sure how to respond, ‘I mean, any closer to figuring this out?’

‘Nothing since I saw you this morning’ he says, ‘Why? What is it?’

‘Derek… he’s gotten worse … he won’t even…’ she sighs, ‘I just want things to get back to normal…’

‘Yeah, me too’ Stiles says, ‘In case you forgot, my girlfriend is missing and my best friend doesn’t care because he doesn’t recognize me anymore. So, yeah, I get it…’ he sighs, ‘Let’s just go to class. Sam and the sheriff will know something soon.’


	5. 'Danny’s good with computers, right?'

‘So, did you find anything?’ Stiles asks as Melissa calls him.

‘No’ she says, ‘I found nothing.’

‘Nothing weird, huh?’ he asks, she pauses, a slight hesitation in her voice before she answers.

‘No, I mean there’s nothing. Nothing at all. She’s not here, neither is her file. Her room is taken by someone else. I can’t find any information on whether she was moved, or released, or died. Nobody even remembers her’

‘That is very suspicious’ he says, ‘Making her files disappear isn’t that difficult, but making people forget…’

‘You think we can recover her files? Find out what happened to her?’ she asks, ‘Danny’s good with computers, right?’

‘Yeah, I’ll ask him after practice. Have to make sure Scott isn’t listening in’ he says, ‘I’ll let you know… see if you can find anything. Look at finances, they can’t make the bills disappear.’

‘I’ll see what I can find’ she says, ‘Talk to you soon. Keep an eye on Scott, okay!’

‘Will do, Melissa’ he smiles weakly, but she can’t see that through the phone, ‘Bye.’

 

Dean’s surprised when Lydia grabs his arm and drags him into an empty classroom.

‘Lydia? What the hell?’ he looks at her, a bit concerned, but mostly not sure why she dragged him in there, ‘Are you hearing freaky again?’

‘What?’ she looks at him for a second before focusing on her hands again, wringing them together and straightening her skirt over and over again.

‘Lydia’ he repeats her name to get her attention, ‘What is it?’

‘It’s about Derek… ‘ she says, looking around and seeming to be very anxious.

‘Yeah… what about him?’ he asks, getting impatient and more concerned by the second.

‘He, uhm… he started acting weird earlier’ she says, ‘I mean, it got real bad that day Scott got it too, and Ethan. But before, he was acting different too…’

‘What do you mean? Different?’ he asks, leaning against one of the desks.

‘Well… two days before he suddenly vanished for a few hours, I had no idea where he went. Wouldn’t tell me about it either’ she says, biting her lip, ‘Most of it… I mean. Like he normally visits Cora every day, even if it’s just for 5 minutes. But he suddenly stopped going to the hospital…’

‘Okay, but that’s not that weird’ he says, ‘Maybe he was busy with other things…’

‘Nothing he couldn’t skip to visit his sister’ she says, ‘Trust me…’

‘What do you…. Wait’ he looks at her, trying to figure it out, ‘How… How do you know that? How do you know he disappeared? Why would he tell you anyway?’

She sighs, clearly contemplating whether or not to tell him, ‘Because… God! You really need me to tell you?’ she asks, crossing her arms in annoyance as she looks at him.

‘You’re sleeping with him?’ he asks, she nods.

‘It’s just… fuckbuddies’ she says, ‘Don’t read into it, okay!’

‘fuck.. buddies? Aren’t you a bit young for something like that?’ he asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

‘Mind your own damn business’ she says, ‘I just thought, maybe it was important…’

‘Why didn’t you just tell the others?’ he asks, she gives him the look again, the one that means “You really need me to say this?”

‘Because’ she says, as he keeps staring at her, ‘I didn’t want to tell the others about us… I didn’t want to have to explain… or endure their judgmental looks, like the one you’re giving me!’

‘Okay, I’ll discuss it with Sam’ he says, ‘And I’ll try not to tell the others how we got this information.’

‘Good’ she mutters, ‘I got to go now. Biology.’

She says it with a sigh and an annoyed look on her face.

‘Not a fan of biology?’ he grins, she looks at him again, slightly shaking her head.

‘My mom teaches it’ she says, ‘So.. see you later…’

 

 

[FLASHBACK Lydia]

It was a normal night, at least it started that way. They’d run into each other at a club, Lydia was completely surprised to find Derek there. But they’d hung out a bit, had some drinks together. And it was nice. Both of them had a little buzz going, and Lydia was having a good time.

‘I should get going’ she says, getting up from the barstool and almost losing her balance, ‘probably shouldn’t drive though…’

‘Want me to walk you?’ Derek asks, she smiles.

‘That’d be great’ she replies, ‘And if you’re with me, we can take a shortcut through the woods.’

 

‘You think we got rid of them?’ Lydia asks, looking at Derek. They had run into some hunters in the woods, and decided to run off so they wouldn’t see Derek wolfed out. They’d seen Lydia first, and then they’d aimed at Derek. Which was their cue to run off.

‘I think so’ Derek says, ‘At least, I don’t hear them.’

She leans against a tree and sits down, breathing heavily and her heart thumping in her chest.

‘You okay?’ he asks, she looks at him and then she starts laughing, ‘Is that a yes?’

‘Yes’ she laughs, she can feel her adrenaline pumping through her body, the endorphins from the run surge through her.

She looks at him, at Derek, and he’s grinning at her, at her silly response to escaping near death. She can feel the alcohol in her body, taking away her controls, her inhibitions and she leans forwards, and kisses him.

‘I’m so good’ she says, pulling him in for another kiss, he responds, the energy from the run still in his body. His thoughts clouded by his urges as he pulls her closer.

‘This is a bad idea, isn’t it?’ he mutters, she smiles.

‘Yeah, probably is’ she replies, as he places a kiss in her neck, ‘But this is just for fun. Nothing else. And nobody can ever know.’

‘Clearly.’

 

Derek blinks, turning over and finding Lydia still lying beside him.

‘Hi’ she says, her voice sounding a bit tired.

‘This was a terrible idea’ he says, unable to turn away.

‘I know’ she says, pausing for a moment and then a smile appears on her face, ‘Want to go again?’

‘Yes’ he grins, ‘We should make this a regular thing.’

‘I thought that was sort of a given’ she smiles, ‘Now shut up and do that thing you did last night again…’

 

[END FLASHBACK Lydia]


	6. 'I kept running until I found you…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there.  
> I know I always uploaded faster in my other stories, but I got lots of work at the moment.  
> And I don't have any ideas yet for the next story... So I'm just finishing this one for the moment.
> 
> However, if one you wants to write my thesis for school so I can write this story, be my guest ;)

Dean is in a crappy mood halfway through the day. He’d already seen Scott, and it turned out his cover wasn’t needed, the boy didn’t remember him at all. He commented on his jacket, said it looked cool, and commented that he wasn’t going to go professional lacrosse anyways. So Dean understood Stiles’ concerns for his friend.

And now there was another kid in the little office the coach had given him to use, another lacrosse player who was very enthusiastic about becoming a professional player.

‘I have some questions for you’ he says, rearranging the pile of blank papers to make it look like he’d come prepared.

‘Sure’ the guy grins, leaning back, ‘Whatever, shoot man!’

‘Okay’ Dean rolls his eyes, ‘Erm. Let’s see. First, to check if you’re a good team player. I’d like to know how well you know your teammates.’

‘Sure’ he smiles again, already getting on Dean’s nerves with his excessive cheeriness.

‘Okay, first of. Have any of your teammates been acting weird?’ he asks, the boy shrugs.

‘Sort of’ he says, ‘Scott’s acting weird. And Stiles, but mostly because he’s dating now, this girl… I don’t know her name, we don’t really have any classes together.’

‘What do you mean by weird?’ he asks, leaning back in the chair, relishing the feeling of control.

‘I don’t know… usually he and Stiles would be all over each other, joking around. Or sometimes just talking about their online fantasy game on werewolves… they take that shit way too seriously’ he says, ‘But these days Scott doesn’t even talk to him, or to Kira. And I’m pretty sure they were dating, but then again his ex just died, so maybe that has something to do with it as well.’

‘Great, thanks’ Dean says, ‘That’s all. I’ll see you at practice.’

‘Seriously? That’s all?’ he asks, Dean nods and the boy gets up and leaves. Dean sighs, scribbling some things down before getting up and making his way to the lacrosse field. He sits down in the bleachers and is joined by the coach.

‘So’ the man says, ‘Any success?’

‘There are a few’ he says, ‘McCall shows promise. Any others you would recommend?’

‘Yeah. A few. Danny is real good!’ he says, nodding at some kid, ‘And Stilinski could surprise you, seems to do well in the last second. Yeah, I know! Shocked me too, but he won us the game last year. And those two, they’re okay as well.’

He points at two guys walking up to the bleachers together, and Dean nods again. One of them was Ethan, who he recognized from last time but who acted like he didn’t know Dean. Because he probably was infected by whatever infected the other wolves too. Stiles walks up too, taking a seat on the bleachers in front of Dean and the coach.  

 

 

Stiles is already exhausted before the training actually begins. Dean is sitting behind them in the bleachers, having spend most of the day interviewing the lacrosse team and observing Scott’s behavior.

But Stiles was too tired to care at the moment. His thoughts were preoccupied with other things. Like his best friend not recognizing him, Derek going crazy on their asses, and Malia, who was still missing. So saying he wasn’t paying attention at the moment, would be an understatement. He could feel the ache in his stomach, the helpless feeling that he couldn’t shake. He didn’t notice much, the movement only barely registering in the corner of his eye, not enough to make him look up.

‘Who’s the babe?’ someone suddenly says, ‘She goes to our school, right?’

Stiles looks at his teammate who just nudged his side with his elbow and looks at the direction he’s pointing. And he can’t breathe. His eyes wide, because if he blinks, she might disappear, and he can’t handle her disappearing.

The girl, who had been walking towards them from out of the trees, had just collapsed in the middle of the field. The coach is already beside her when Stiles reaches her, and she looks up at him.

‘Malia’ he smiles weakly, his hand on her forehead as his eyes look over her to see if she’s injured. Dean gets to them immediately.

The coach is standing beside them, a concerned look on his face as he looks at the girl, ‘What happened to you, sweetheart?’ he asks.

She looks up at Stiles, ‘Hi’ she says, her voice weak. But she looks unharmed, and nourished, just a bit tired. She doesn’t seem to have any injuries. She looks physically fine, physically…

‘Hi’ he replies, not taking his eyes off her.

‘I… I want to go home now’ she says, still silent.

‘Yes’ he nods, and then, with surprising strength, he lifts her up, supporting her to get to the car.

‘Dean? Can you give us a ride?’ he says, turning to the Winchester standing beside him.

‘Wait…’ the coach looks at the pair, ‘You guys know each other?’

‘Sort of’ Dean says, ‘I’ll explain later… let’s go…’

Malia smiles weakly at the two guys, ‘Can’t believe he actually called you’ she says, ‘Let’s go home…’

 

 

‘So?’ he tries not to look at her, but fails almost immediately. Because there’s something in her eyes that he can’t quite place, something that makes him want to wrap his arms around her and never let go. Something that makes him want to hold her close and protect her, from everything that is out there. But he can’t, not before he knows.

‘Did they….’ he hesitates, afraid to finish his question, he swallows the words for a second before speaking them, ‘did they hurt you?’

‘No’ she says, her voice flat but relieved, ‘I was just in a room, surrounded by mountain ash. They brought me food…’

‘How did you get out?’

‘I… they broke the line of ash, accidentally. Just a little, but I managed to get through it… I just started running’ she smiles weakly, ‘I kept running until I found you…’

‘Do you know where they held you?’ he asks her carefully.

She shakes her head, ‘No… I don’t’ she says, ‘I just ran…’

And then he decides not to resist his urges and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him and placing her lips against her forehead.

Dean turns the car onto the driveway, trying to ignore the pair on the backseat and not invading their privacy. So he’s kind of glad they arrived. The sheriff and Melissa are already waiting in the driveway.

 

‘I’m so glad you’re okay’ the sheriff smiles, pulling her into a hug as well.

‘It’s good to be out of there’ she says, ‘Wherever it was…’

‘We, erm… we got to ask you something’ Melissa says, ‘Do you know what happened to Cora?’

‘What do you mean? Did she wake up?’ she asks, Melissa shakes her head.

‘No, she disappeared from the hospital’ Stiles says, his hand once again wrapped around her waist. It’s only then that Dean notices Sam and agent McCall aren’t there.

‘Oh… that’ she says, ‘They did some tests on her, got suspicious… Derek had her moved to a private clinic. Some new one, here in Beacon Hills.’

‘So it definitely has something to do with that place’ the sheriff says, ‘Why don’t we get inside, so you guys can get some rest.’

 

 

Malia is sitting on the couch, her legs elevated, and Stiles’ head is lying on her lap. Her hands absentmindedly writhing through his hair, pulling at strands and releasing it, he’s asleep. But this time he’s really asleep, his not twisting and turning, he’s not muttering, sweating, he’s not screaming. He’s looking peaceful and at rest. Asleep. Malia, on the other hand, is clearly awake. Her eyes looking at something that isn’t there, and a neutral expression on her face. No tears, no smile, no anger, no fear. She almost looks as peaceful as Stiles. The two are in their own little world, unaware of anyone else surrounding them, not caring if anyone sees them. He jerks awake for a second, looking up at her wide-eyed.

‘Shht’ she mutters, ‘I’m here… it’s okay.’

And then he smiles and drifts off again.

The sheriff is sitting at the kitchen table with the brothers and Rafael McCall, glancing at his son every few minutes to make sure he’s still asleep, still ok. And he is, it doesn’t take long for Malia to drift off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> I'll have to check a few things, because I'm starting to confuse myself with so many characters :P


	7. 'Getting a warrant isn’t really our style'

‘And?’ the sheriff looks at the two men, ‘Any leads? We know it definitely has to do with the facility, that Cora Hale was moved there, and that Malia wasn’t infected by whatever is infecting the others because she’s never been there… or maybe there’s another reason? Kira isn’t affected either.’

‘I think we can conclude that whoever took Malia might know something about what is happening to the others’ Sam says, ‘It can’t be a coincidence that they took her the same moment the others started acting strange… maybe Kira isn’t affected because she’s not a werewolf. I mean, she’s a fox, right?’

‘Yeah. I think we need to get our hands on the patient files of that facility’ Dean says, ‘I’m convinced we’ll find our answer there.’

‘I’ll try to get a warrant’ the sheriff says, ‘Just need a probable cause.’

‘Oh…’

‘What? You had another idea?’ he asks, not needing them to respond to know what they’re going to suggest.

‘Well, normally we just break in to get the information we need’ Dean explains, ‘Getting a warrant isn’t really our style.’

‘Well, I’m law-enforcement. So I can’t really encourage you to break in…. and I certainly can’t come with you. If you guys get caught…’ he pauses for a while, not finishing his sentence as he looks at the brothers.

‘Got it’ Dean nods, and both he and Sam get up, ‘We’ll keep you posted…’

‘Okay, good luck’ the sheriff says, and then the brothers leave on their latest quest for information.

 

‘You are okay, right?’ Stiles asks her again, pulling the blanket off his bed for them. She nods.

‘Yes’ she says, wrapping her arms, ‘I am now.’

She pulls him towards her and kisses him, a kiss that is full of eagerness and desire and love.

‘I’m so happy you’re okay’ he mutters, responding to her kiss immediately.

She smiles, ‘I missed you’ she says, ‘beside fresh air, I missed you…’

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ he asks, she shakes her head.

‘No’ she whispers, ‘Right now I just want to be with you and forget for a while…’

‘Okay’ he replies, pulling her close again.

 

Dean looks around the empty room. Breaking into the place had been surprisingly easy, almost shockingly so, but he guessed he shouldn’t complain about that at the moment. Since he was the one breaking in. Sam nudges him and he turns towards his brother, who is pointing towards he white door behind the desk. He nods, following him through the door that is strangely enough unlocked.

They enter into another hall that is too white to live in, the surface of the walls are shiny white, reflecting every single speck of light that falls on them, and are interrupted by doors in bright colors. By each door is a small window and a tag with a QR code.

‘What’s wrong with regular files?’ Sam asks, pulling out his phone hoping he can scan the code. He tries, but it’s unsuccessful.

‘Did you bring her picture? Cora’s?’ he asks his brother, Dean nods, pulling it out of his pocket and passing it to him. He stops to look at a frame on the wall, ‘There’s a floorplan’ he whispers, pointing at it.

‘Files are… end of the hallway’ he mutters, ‘should be easy to find.’

‘Is it me… or is it suspiciously quiet around here?’ he says, leaning forwards to peer into the hallway, ‘Where are the nurses? Doctors, nightstaff?’

‘I guess we’ll find out soon enough’ Sam says, nodding towards the file room, ‘Let’s go look.’

They make their way to the file room, but Dean stops halfway.

‘What is it?’ his brother asks, he nods towards the room as he’s looking into a window.

‘It’s Cora Hale’ he mutters, ‘But look?’

Sam stands behind him and looks inside, and his brother doesn’t have to explain what’s so weird about it.

‘That’s not… that seem like an awful lot of tubes’ he whispers, ‘And it also doesn’t really look like they’re tubes… more like..’

‘Something organic, it looks’ he says, snapping a picture with his phone which earns him a look from Dean, ‘What?’

‘Since when do you have a _camera_ phone? _’_ he asks, Sam shrugs and makes his way towards the file room.

Dean opens the door and they go in, looking through the files and taking some time before finding the correct one.

‘And?’ Dean asks, as Sam opens it.

‘It’s just her information. Emergency contact and… it says that she’s a werewolf’ he says, placing the folder in his coat, ‘Let’s get out of here.’

 

Stiles is waiting for them when they return, together with Malia, who is asleep on the couch, this time her head resting on his lap. He is wide awake, waving his arm to tell them to get over there, and the brothers sit down across the couple.

‘Where’s McCall?’ Sam asks, looking around.

‘Went home, dad went to get some sleep’ he smiles, ‘Malia fell asleep half an hour ago… What did you find?’

‘Weird shit’ Dean says, ‘Show him the picture.’

Sam passes him the phone, and Stiles looks at it, frowning when he sees it.

‘That’s just goddamn creepy’ he says, ‘What about her file?’

Dean hands it to him, and he takes a look at it, still frowning as Malia shifts and repositions herself.

‘Hmm…’ he pauses for a seconds, flipping a page back and looking a the picture again, ‘do you think…’

‘What?’ Dean asks, not sure what the kid just saw.

‘Well, I looked through the Argent’s bestiary, well, the parts Lydia translated, that is! Latin isn’t my strength’ he says, ‘But I compared it to the monsters you fought, the ones that were in those weird – ass Supernatural books. And… didn’t you come across someone who could kill people in his dreams?’

‘Yeah, we did. Damn, that’s a long time ago’

‘I was also thinking about a djin, with the weird tubes, but these are cellular things, so it’s not that’ he sighs, placing the file on the table next to the couch, ‘I’d have to look it up, I think I came across something. But I’m convinced that getting Cora out of there, could fix things. Or at least explain a lot.’


	8. 'Are you shitting me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while, but I'm real busy with school at the moment.  
> Got a few deadlines coming up, and I'm kinda hoping to graduate this year (probably not gonna happen though, pretty sure I'm gonna fail my teaching practice -_-)  
> anyways, hope you like it.  
> Feel free to comment.

Scott sighs, dragging himself out of his bed. The past few days had been weird, and so very exhausting, and he couldn’t seem to get himself to do anything. This morning was especially strange, mostly because it was the first time in the last few days he actually remembered what he dreamt. And it was a peculiar dream, something he couldn’t quite explain. Cora Hale had been in the dream, trying to tell him something, but the feeling that it was important was only a little voice in the back of his head. And other things kept overpowering the little voice, as if he wasn’t in control. He grabbed a piece of paper from his desk, taking a pen and scribbling down, “Cora Hale, dream, important? Needs help?” on it, stuffing it in his pocket after pulling on his jeans.

‘Scott! Breakfast’ his mother called from the kitchen, he pulled on a shirt, snatching his bag on his way down. He is greeted by the woman, who he knows is his mother, but only because of the pictures. And it frightens him, because if he can’t remember her, what else is he forgetting? He takes the waffle his mother hands him, a sad smile on her face.

‘Did you sleep okay?’ she asks, he shrugs.

‘Don’t know’ he says, already forgotten the dream, he feels his pockets and finds the piece of paper.

‘What’s that?’ she asks, he shrugs again, passing the piece of paper to her.

‘No idea, probably nothing’ he nods, ‘Anyways, got to run. School!’

His mother nods as he takes off, reading the note with a suspicious amount of interest and pulling out her phone.

 

Melissa looks at the note, taking a picture of it and sending it to Stiles and Lydia. It’s a strange message, that should worry her, but it doesn’t. It makes her feel relieved, because it’s a clue, and it means her son is in there, somewhere.  It means that he’s just influenced by something

It means there’s hope. And all she has to do now is wait, and have faith in her friends and in Stiles to fix it. And if there’s one person she trusts to find out what happened and to fix it, it’s Stiles. And the sheriff, too.

 

Stiles sighs, grabbing a clean shirt from the couch as he takes off the dirty one.

‘STILES’ his father shouts, and he jumps back completely startled.

‘Yeah, dad?’ he asks, looking at the sheriff, confused about the shock on his face.

‘Is that… is that a tattoo?’ he asks, his voice on the brink of screaming as he points at the black mark on his son’s chest.

‘Oh… yeah’ he says, Dean and Sam walk in, ‘It’s to keep from getting possessed by demons. You should get one too, dad.’

‘Are you shitting me?’ he asks, pushing his hands through his hair in frustration, ‘You got a tattoo?’

‘It’s not a big deal dad’ he says, ‘Seriously, it’s for protection, ask the brothers!’

The sheriff turns around and Sam just nods, ‘It’s true, we got those too’ he says, pulling at the collar of his shirt to show it, ‘When did you get it?’

‘Right after we did that Angel vanquish with Lydia’ he says, ‘Well, after the Wendigo with Isaac. It was no big deal.’

‘That was over 4 months ago’ his father says, ‘Why haven’t I seen that thing?’

‘Because I don’t prance around the house without my shirt on’ Stiles says, leaning over and taking a baseball bat from behind the couch, ‘Let’s go do some research.’

‘It’s a school day! I don’t care what sort of pack crap you got to deal with, you’re not skipping school!’ the sheriff says, looking at his son, ‘and you got a text.’

Stiles sighs, grabbing his phone, ‘I’m skipping today’ he says, checking his phone, ‘It’s from miss McCall. Hmmm, check it out! Apparently Scott wrote this down before he left for school today… okay, I’ll go to class.’

He passes the phone to the brothers and they check it, ‘Cora hale, needs help’ he says, ‘Okay, but how are we going to do that?’ Sam asks, looking at the two Stilinskis.

‘Well. I’m waiting for a call reporting the break in’ the sheriff says, ‘If it doesn’t get here soon, I’m gonna need someone else to call it in and then we can get a team over there.’

‘What are you going to do today?’ Dean asks Malia as she comes down the stairs, she nods towards Stiles.

‘I’m going to school. Maybe I can pick something up… a smell, a sound, we’ll see’ she smiles weakly, ‘And I’m not in the mood to be home alone today… and my man got his baseball bat.’

‘Technically that’s Melissa’s bat, isn’t it?’ the sheriff asks, Stiles shakes his head.

‘Nope, this is another one’ he says, ‘I broke Melissa’s bat when I hit… I don’t remember anymore. Someone, didn’t work…’

‘Oh’ he sighs and then his phone rings, ‘Looks like they just reported a break in.’

‘Good luck, sheriff’ Malia smiles, hugging him before he leaves and then turning to Stiles and the Winchesters, ‘So, who’s going to school?’

‘I’m going with you guys’ Sam says, ‘I hacked into the computers, I’m going to be your substitute today, so I can keep an eye on things.’

‘Substitute on what?’ Malia asks, raising an eyebrow, ‘History, English or I don’t know what else…’

‘Actually. I’ll be teaching you history of American law’  he says, ‘It’ll be fantastic.’

‘Are you even qualified for that?’ Stiles asks, looking at the guy.

‘I’ll have you know I was pre-law before I started hunting again’ he says, sounding a bit insulted at the insinuation, ‘I was gonna get a full ride at Stanford.’

‘Wow, that’s pretty great’ Malia smiles, ‘So, how’re we gonna go?’

‘I’m going to take the car with the sheriff’ Dean says, ‘You three should take different rides, though!’

‘Well, yeah’ Stiles sighs, ‘Obviously! I mean, we can’t arrive with the substitute… anyways. We’ll see you there.’

 

Sam is suddenly in strange territory. Facing monsters and demons was nothing, and a few teenagers he could handle. But sitting in the teacher’s lounge and acting as if he belonged was something completely different. He was sitting at a table when he was joined by a man.

‘Hi’ he smiles, ‘I’m mister Yukimura.’

Sam nods, ‘Hi, Winchester’ he says, not sure how else to respond.

‘I know. I’m Kira’s father. She filled me in’ he says, ‘I know who you are, and why you’re here.’

‘Does everyone here know?’ Sam asks, looking around the room, he shakes his head.

‘No, not everyone knows’ he says, ‘I teach history. If you get into trouble, or you need help, let us know…’

‘Sure, you know I’m unarmed, right?’ he says, ‘So… if we get attacked, we’re pretty much screwed!’

‘Mountain ash, Aconite’ he says, ‘And my daughter can help out, she can kick ass if needed!’

Dean just nods, picturing the frail, little girl he remembered from last time. He’d be seeing the whole bunch of kids second period, and would have an opportunity to see what their behavior was like now. Especially after Scott’s strange note from that morning. He passed Scott and Kira in the hallway on the way to first period.

 

‘Hi there, Scott’ Kira smiles, hooking her arm into his. He looks at her, she looks familiar to him, they’re in the same class.

‘Hello… erm…?’

‘Kira’ she says, ‘I know you’re forgetting some things lately. But you and I are sort of a thing…’

‘Really?’ he grins at her, the girl is pretty. Really pretty. And if they’re dating, it means that he can probably hook up with her, ‘How serious are we?’

‘Kind of’ she smiles at him, ‘Which is why we’re trying to figure out what’s wrong. Why you forget things…’

‘What if I’m not forgetting things?’ he asks, ‘What if you’re just new and playing a trick on me?’

‘Do you remember anyone here?’ she asks, ‘Do you know anyone at this school?’

He shakes his head.

‘You’ve been going to this school for a few years now, you should know people’ she says, ‘But no worries, Scott. We’ll figure it out. We’ll fix this. Whatever this is…’

 

‘Hey! Danny’ Stiles runs up to him, ‘I had a question for you…’

‘Sure, shoot’ he says, a tired smile on his face. Sure, Ethan was back, but they didn’t get back together. At least, not for long. They dated again for 2 weeks, and then they grew apart, things got in the way, and they broke up as friends, again. But Danny was happy, he met some guy, Stiles didn’t know him, and they were together for a few months now. So Danny was happy, overall, but tired because he was closest to Ethan.

And Ethan forgot everything.

‘Well… The guys got into the facility last night and they found some stuff’ he says, ‘But not enough stuff… I was wondering if you could hack into the computers and find the files on the nurses and doctor’s there.’

‘Yeah, sure’ he smiles again, ‘I’ll see what I can do! Can you get me some info on it though? IP numbers and stuff…’

‘Yes’ he grins, ‘thanks man! Won’t forget about it!’

Danny nods as Stiles runs off again, getting to Malia to go to their class with their brand new substitute teacher.

 

 

Dean and the sheriff get to the crime scene half an hour later. There’s already a squad car waiting and a few cops taking statements. The doctor from last time is giving her story, and there’s a nurse acting suspiciously upset. The woman is loudly sobbing into a tissue, her eyes run with mascara, saying she feels violated, even though she wasn’t there at the time of the break-in.

Dean nods towards the sheriff, getting out a notepad, making his way to a witness to question.

 


	9. 'It wouldn’t quite explain the brain sucking things'

‘Are there any other people who were here?’ the sheriff asks, the nurse nods and nods towards the building.

‘Yes’ she smiles weakly, ‘Susannah was here. She lives in a flat in the basement, she does the nightshift. But she’s asleep now.’

‘Would it be possible to wake her?’ he asks, the woman shrugs.

‘I don’t know. I can go ask, but she is always very tired’ she sounds bored, and the sheriff gets the feeling she’s keeping something from him. Sheriff Stilinski learnt a long time ago that people always keep things from him. For some the uniform and badge were comforting, and they confided in him, for others it was a threat. For this woman, it was a strange middle ground. She trusted him enough to find the perpetrator, but not enough to tell him what was truly going on there.

‘Did anything go missing?’ he asks, the woman turns and glances at the building again.

‘Yeah… I think there was a file from an old patient’ she says, which gets his attention.

‘Old patient? You mean the patient isn’t here anymore?’ he asks.

‘No, she is. I meant, she’s been here for a while. We have a lot of coma patients, and she’s been in hers the longest’ she says, ‘We opened up about a year ago. I can’t really share this person’s medical file. It’s confidential.’

‘I understand’ he nods, ‘Would you mind calling your colleague?’

‘I’ll call her on the phone’ she says, pulling out her smartphone and dialing the number.

 

Dean looked over at the sheriff as they got into the car, ‘So, anything suspicious?’ he asked, looking at the man. He shrugged, pulling out his notepad and taking a look at it.

‘Yes, actually’ he says, flipping a page, ‘There was this one nurse who couldn’t come outside. She spoke to me on the phone, said her eyes were light sensitive.’

‘That is pretty freaky’ Dean contemplates, looking towards the building from the window, ‘I only know of one monster fearing the light, but it wouldn’t quite explain the brain sucking things.’

‘And what monster would that be?’ he asked, gazing at the oldest Winchester brother, not sure he wants to know the answer.

‘A vamp!’

 

 

Lydia leaned back in her chair, her concentration had disappeared a long time before they had walked into the classroom. And however hard she tried, she already knew she wouldn’t be able to concentrate today, no matter what lesson it was. He thoughts were already drifting to a few months ago, after she and Derek had agreed to be “Friends-with-benefits”.

 

[flashback Lydia]

Derek stood up, pacing the room again and writhing through his hair.

It actually happened, he slept with Lydia. _Lydia!_

‘Fuck’ he muttered to himself, remembering he had slept with her twice. The mix of adrenaline and alcohol clearly clouded his judgment, for crying out loud, she was still in school. If he had been in his right mind, he never would have said yes, he never would have…

Malia walked in, a weak smile on her face as she always wore when she came from Stiles.

‘Hej’ she smiles at him, ‘Have a good weekend?’

‘What? Oh, yes’ he nods, trying to gather his thoughts again. Lydia?

‘Wait, don’t you have school?’ he asks, she shakes her head.

‘Nope, got a day off’ she grabs a drink from the fridge, ‘I’m gonna go visit this museum with Stiles in a town over, I just need some fresh clothes.’

‘Oh, okay’ he smiles weakly, ‘Are you sleeping here tonight?’

‘Yes’ she says, going into her room and exiting a few minutes later wearing a red dress.

‘I’ve never seen you wear that before’ he says, ‘When did you get it?’

‘Lydia got it for me’ she smiles, ‘She’s an absolute sweetheart. Been a bit down lately, hope she’ll find a way to cheer herself up soon.’

‘Yeah, me too’ he replies, absentmindedly, his thoughts already replaying the previous night. Lydia had left a few hours after that morning, gathering he clothes and leaving him with a kiss and the promise she’d be back soon.

Malia checked her watch, ‘Shit. Got to go, Derek! Have a nice day, cousin’ she smiles again and gives him a kiss on his cheek before running out the door.

 

Someone rings the doorbell, and Derek lets them in, his mind still misty and trying to figure out what actually happened, or to be more precise, why it actually happened. He knows what happened.

He opened the door and was greeted by the very person who had been troubling his thoughts since yesterday morning. Lydia Martin.

‘Hello, Derek’ she smiles, her red hair falling over her shoulders and her lips colored in a bright pink lip gloss. She looks beautiful, as always, wearing a summer dress and a pair of high heels. She looks at him for a minute, and then she sighs.

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ she leans against the doorframe, ‘You’re having doubts, seriously? Don’t do this to me, Derek!’

‘Look’ he sighs, ‘We shouldn’t have … I mean, we both had a bit to drink, we got caught in the moment. We’re probably imagining it was better than it actually was. You’re in high school! I’m 24, you’re 17!’

‘I’m 18’ she says, ‘And I’m well aware that I’m in high school, Derek’ she enunciates his name, forming every letter in great exaggeration.

‘I know. I’m sorry… it’s just that… What if Malia found out? Or Stiles, they’d never let it down’ he says, trying to convince her just how bad of an idea this ‘fuck-buddies’ idea actually is.

‘How about this’ she says, she smiles deviously and steps out of her shoes, ‘If I’m able to convince you, you won’t mention this little… lapse of yours… again!’

‘I don’t think that’s a good i….’ he starts, but he’s interrupted as she pulls him close and kisses him, her hands on his back pulling him close to her. His response is almost involuntarily, replying to the kiss for a moment, before pulling away again.

‘I just don’t think that…’

‘I already know that, Derek’ she says, taking off her dress, ‘But you have to realize, this isn’t my first ‘casual’ relationship. You’re not my first, you certainly won’t be my last.’

‘Is that supposed to convince me?’ he asks, crossing his arms to create a distance between them. She shakes her head, placing her hands on his buckle and pulling him towards her again.

‘Not really’ she says, pulling him in for another kiss and letting her hands slide under his shirt, ‘This is…’

 

Derek blinked, cursing under his breath as he got up from the bed. Somehow Lydia had managed to get her way, but for some inexplicable reason, he didn’t quite mind. She rolled over, leaning on her elbow and looking at him with a stupid grin on her face.

‘So… do you still think we imagined it was good?’ she asks, he laughs and shakes his head.

‘No’ he looks at her, ‘There’s something about you… I can’t quite put my finger on it…’

‘That’s okay’ she smiles, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and reaching for her panties, ‘We’ll have more than enough time to figure it out together…’

[end of flashback]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next chapter.  
> School is slow, it seems I have more writing inspiration when I'm procrastinating!  
> ^.^


	10. 'That’s all! Doesn’t mean anything!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Well, it’s the best theory we’ve got so far’ Dean sighs, taking another bite of pie, ‘Still doesn’t tell us what the brain thing is.’  
> At that moment the door opened and Lydia walked in, a wide smile on her face and an old looking book clutched to her chest.  
> ‘Hello there, Hermoine’ Stiles smiles, she shoots him a look and he nods, indicating her to join them, ‘I know what that smile means. You found something.’  
> ‘Yes’ she says, sitting down and opening the book, ‘I did some history research on our town ...

Stiles checks his phone again, still no news from his dad or from Dean. They were in “Mister Winchester’s” class at the moment, and he had to admit, the guy wasn’t an idiot. But his focus wasn’t there, and from the look of it, neither was Lydia’s, or Malia’s.

The hour went slow. So very, _very_ slow. So when the bell finally rang he was extremely relieved.

‘Mister Stilinski, can I see you for a moment?’ Sam asks.

The entire classroom gazes at him in surprise, and Stiles ignores them as he stays behind while everyone else left.

Lydia and Malia hover by the door, waiting for Stiles to come out.

‘Yeah, what is it?’ Stiles asks, leaning against a desk, ‘Did you get any news? Know what we’re dealing with?’

‘Vamps’ he says, ‘Dean texted me, says we’re probably dealing with vamps.’

‘Okay… but they wouldn’t drink from werewolves, would they?’ Stiles asks, ‘Cause, I don’t buy that… so vamps could be it, but it doesn’t explain why they’re keeping Cora under…’

‘That’s still something we’re looking into’ he says, ‘But if you got any clues…’

‘I can only think of one thing’ he says, ‘That she found out, or discovered something she shouldn’t have… they’re trying to keep her quiet.’

‘Okay… but the vamps can’t be working alone, can they’ Sam says, more of a statement than a question, ‘We should find out who they’re working with… so either we do some more research, or we go in…’

‘Research’ Stiles says, Sam raises an eyebrow, ‘No matter what, it’s still a hospital. If we go in, guns blazing like you guys tend to do, innocent people could get hurt… and I don’t know about you,  but I don’t want that.’

‘Yeah, neither do we’ he says, leaning against the teacher desk in the front of the class, ‘What do you suggest?’

‘I’ll ask Lydia to hit the books. Maybe she can find a way to find other supernatural creatures’ he says, ‘Or maybe her banshee- spidey- sense will begin tingling soon…’

‘And hope it doesn’t lead to a body?’ Sam adds, Stiles nods, straightening up to leave the classroom.

‘exactly.’

 

Dean sighs, leaning back in the chair. They’re sitting in a diner, with Stiles and Malia. Sam off with Dany to do some research.

‘So, you got any theories?’ Dean asks.

‘Well. Don’t quote me on this, cause I’m not basing this on complicated Latin texts, but I doubt Vampires drink Werewolf blood’ he says, ‘I mean, according to all the popular media, that it. I mean, in being human, the vampire is disgusted by werewolf blood!’

‘What the hell is _Being Human_?’ Dean asks, ordering pie as the waitress walks by.

‘It’s a tv show’ he says, rolling his eyes that Dean doesn’t know, ‘It’s about a vampire, a werewolf and a ghost living together. It’s not bad…’

‘It’s better than twilight’ Malia mutters under her breath, ‘But that’s not really a challenge…’

‘Okay, werewolf in media aside’ Dean says, ‘I got to agree on the not drinking their blood, but where are you going with this?’

‘Well’ he continued, ‘We can assume they’re not keeping her for her blood. So the question is why are they keeping her? I’m gonna go with, she found out they were doing bad stuff, and wanted to protect their little blood drinking factory.’

‘Okay, so that’s one thing. Anything else you want to ad?’ Dean grins as his pie arrives and takes a huge bite, causing Stiles and Malia to roll their eyes at him.

‘Yes’ he says, ‘She’s hooked up by some… thing. But she’s reaching out to the werewolves… but only to the ones she knows. I think she’s trying to ask them for help, but it’s affecting them in some weird way, making them… apathetic.’

‘That would explain why I’m not affected’ Malia says, ‘She’s never met me… so why would she ask me for help?’

‘Well, it’s the best theory we’ve got so far’ Dean sighs, taking another bite of pie, ‘Still doesn’t tell us what the brain thing is.’

At that moment the door opened and Lydia walked in, he wide smile on her face and an old looking book clutched to her chest.

‘Hello there, Hermoine’ Stiles smiles, she shoots him a look and he nods, indicating her to join them, ‘I know what that smile means. You found something.’

‘Yes’ she says, sitting down and opening the book, ‘I did some history research on our town and came across rumors of a coven working with vampires. Well, not rumors, more lore.’

 

 

‘So, witches?’ stiles asks, ‘But I looked into it, I couldn’t find anything. Where did you find it?’

‘Some old Latin book’ she says, ‘So, you wouldn’t have found it.’

‘Probably not’ he mutters, taking a sip from his tea.

‘So.’ Malia pauses for a moment before continuing, ‘What’s our action plan? Go in guns a blazing? Cause we already agreed not to. But maybe we can look up a spell to find out where the witches are hiding? I mean, you and your brother have done spells before, right? You don’t need to be an actual witch to do it…’

‘I’m not sure. We’ve done hexbags and exorcisms, but I don’t know about spells’ he says, ‘Might need some extra juice to make a locater spell work.’

‘I already tried a locating spell’ Stiles comments, ‘Didn’t find anything…’

‘What?’

‘Yeah. I mean, few months ago when I lost my keys. I tried some stupid incantation, and it worked just fine. So I tried it again, before you guys got here. But I couldn’t find any witches…’ he says, matter of fact, ‘It’s not that big a deal.’

‘Actually, it is’ Dean says, ‘I’ve never heard of non-witches using magic like that… you didn’t accidentally summon any demons, did you?’

‘Nope, I tested’ he says, ‘Wait… are you telling me that I’m a witch?’

‘I don’t know’ Dean sighs again, looking down on his empty plate that once held a piece of apple pie, ‘Got to ask Sammy, he knows more about that kind of crap.’

‘But what do you know about witches?’ Malia asks, trying not to sound too concerned before getting all the information.

‘Most witches we’ve met so far are all serving some kind of demon without their knowledge’ he says, ‘But there are actual witches, that have actual magic.’

‘Maybe it’s some sort of left over from the Nogitsune’ Lydia suggests, Stiles shrugs nonchalant, not sure how to respond.

‘Let’s worry about that after we get the wolves back to normal’ he says, the group nods in agreement, and they decide to make a plan of action as soon they got some more information from Sam and Danny.

 

 

‘Okay, so, what did you find?’ Lydia is the first to ask them when Danny and Sam walk in, ‘Anything?’

‘Yes, actually’ Danny opens his laptop to show them what he’s found, ‘We found that they’re working with a company called Mamlambo, but when looking into it I found that it’s just a dummy company. They also have a few properties in Beacon Hills that are supposedly empty. We’re assuming that’s where the nests are.’

‘Nests?’ Stiles asks, not sure he wants to know the answer.

‘Yeah, Apparently vampires live in nests’ Danny says, shivering in disgust at the idea, ‘No vampires living in solitude, sadly. They’re social creatures, it turns out.’

‘Delightful’ Malia comments, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

‘Well, maybe Stiles can just cast some spell and off them all!’ Lydia remarks sarcastically.

‘What?’

‘Yeah’ Dean leans forwards, ‘Our little weirdo might be a witch.’

‘I’m not a witch’ Stiles says annoyed, ‘I just did a spell, and it worked. That’s all! Doesn’t mean anything!’

‘Unless you channeled some Demon’s powers’ Sam says, ‘But I don’t think that’s the case. I mean, this town is a beacon. Magic was bound to happen.’

‘This could actually work, though’ Lydia suddenly says, ‘Think about it… we’re dealing with a coven, witches. Maybe Stiles could infiltrate with them? If we find one person who’s in it, it’d be easy to contact them, get close, and then… find out what we need…’

‘No way!’ Malia straightens up again, pushing Stiles back as he leans forward and opens his mouth to respond, ‘No! No, no, no! You’re not doing it! It’s too dangerous. I won’t let you… please don’t!’

‘I don’t think we’ve got a choice’ Stiles sighs, grabbing her hand under the table, ‘I… I mean… what…What else can we do?’

‘No. You’re right! But we’re talking about this to your dad first. He has undercover experience’ she says, squeezing his hand tightly.

‘You’re just hoping he’ll forbid me to do it, aren’t you?’ he says, a weak smile on his lips. She doesn’t answer. But the look in her eyes says it all.


	11. 'So, you guys into the occult?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘So, you want me to lie?’ he asks, Stiles avoids his gaze, wringing his hands together nervously, then straightening his clothes again.  
> ‘No… it won’t work. You’re right’ he sighs, ‘Just, check in on her. She’s having nightmares again, wake her up when she does! Just tap her shoulder, it should work.’  
> ‘Is that what you do to wake her up?’ he asks, Stiles smiles, an actual smile, and shakes his head.  
> ‘If you wake her up the way I do’ he says, ‘I’ll fucking kill you!’  
> ‘Good to know’ he says, checking his watch, ‘Okay, ready to go?’  
> ‘Yes!’ he smiles again, ‘As ready as I’ll ever be! As soon as you promise me to keep an eye on Malia for me!’  
> ‘I promise kid’ he says.  
> ‘Good! Just… don’t tell her I asked you that!’ he says, and then he gets out of the car and walks up to the drugstore.

It took some convincing, but the sheriff agreed reluctantly. After giving Stiles a 4 hour crash course.

Dean, Sam and Danny had managed to list up some possible members of the coven, cross checking names of people who hung out with staff of the _facility._ He was now going over the names and photo’s with Malia and Lydia, giving him hints on how best to approach women. Well, Lydia was. Malia wasn’t the expert in it, since she’d learnt most of her social skills in the past year and was still learning.

‘This woman is Jenna’ Lydia says, pointing at the picture, ‘She works at the video store, really into romantic comedies starring Ryan Gosling, so that’s always a thing. Or I’d ask for the craft or something, a witch movie.’

‘Okay, and this was Alana, who works at the…’

‘Drug store’ Malia completes his sentence, ‘She’s always suggesting herbal medicine when you’re there to get a refill on your prescription.’

‘Right, she’s a bit weird’ he says, ‘And then the last one was… this blond girl?’

‘Yes, she’s the youngest. Just graduated from our school, tutoring math, so that’d be perfect for you’ Lydia says, Stiles glares at her, ‘Okay, you’re not failing math. But just tell her you have a test coming up and you’d like to beat your record, or some shit like that. Her name’s Lisa, by the way!’

‘Okay, Alana; drug store. Jenna Video rental, and Lisa, tutor’ he lists, ‘That should work.’

‘Okay. You ready?’ Lydia asks, he nods, ‘I’ll, uhm, I’ll leave you two for a moment…’

She smiles for a moment, and then quickly leaves the couple alone in the room.

‘Look’ he says, ‘Before you say anything, I’ll be fine, it’s gonna be…’

Before he can finish she kisses him, pulling him close to her and tightly wrapping her arms around him.

‘Just… be careful, okay?’ she mutters as she lets him go, ‘Any signs of problems, you met me know and I’ll come running! Claws at the ready!’

‘You got it babe’ he grins, ‘I know you’ve got my back.’

‘I mean it, okay’ she places her hands on his face and looks straight into his eyes, ‘I know you always try to protect me, but for now, I need you to protect yourself. Look after yourself first… and I’m suggesting you go to Alana first, she seems like our best shot!’

‘I promise I’ll look after myself, Malia’ he smiles weakly, pressing his lips to hers, ‘I love you!’

 

 

‘Are you sure about this?’ Dean asks, parking the car around the corner of the drugstore, ‘I mean, if you’re not we can…’

Dean looks at the kid. He’s always put on a brave face when they’ve met before, but this time he’d seem to struggle with it. And he honestly couldn’t blame the kid. If he still had friends, he’d probably do whatever it takes as well.

‘What? This is the last option we got, Dean’ he says, ‘It’s just that…’

‘What is it?’ Dean cocks an eyebrow, he honestly wasn’t expecting the kid to change his mind, but stranger things had happened. Like him actually agreeing to doing this.

‘Malia’ he says, ‘I… promise me you’ll keep an eye on her? I know she doesn’t seem like it, but she’s not really over getting kidnapped yet. Which I wasn’t expecting her too! And she’s sort of convinced these witch bitches are behind it, and I am too! So she’ll worry about me. Tell her not to!’

‘So, you want me to lie?’ he asks, Stiles avoids his gaze, wringing his hands together nervously, then straightening his clothes again.

‘No… it won’t work. You’re right’ he sighs, ‘Just, check in on her. She’s having nightmares again, wake her up when she does! Just tap her shoulder, it should work.’

‘Is that what you do to wake her up?’ he asks, Stiles smiles, an actual smile, and shakes his head.

‘If you wake her up the way I do’ he says, ‘I’ll fucking kill you!’

‘Good to know’ he says, checking his watch, ‘Okay, ready to go?’

‘Yes!’ he smiles again, ‘As ready as I’ll ever be! As soon as you promise me to keep an eye on Malia for me!’

‘I promise kid’ he says.

‘Good! Just… don’t tell her I asked you that!’ he says, and then he gets out of the car and walks up to the drugstore.

 

 

 

‘Hi, can I help you?’ Alana asks, looking at the kid who just walked in. He’s just a few years younger than him, and she recognizes him from when she was still in high school.

‘I’m looking for something to help with my head ache’ he says, not really looking up and sighing as he puts down another box, ‘Just all so.. .chemical. Do you have any herbal remedies?’

‘I know some concoctions that could help you!’ she says, carefully, ‘Do you need anything else?’

‘Yeah. Uhm, do you happen to have any candles? And some purified water, and salt’ he says, looking around the shop. Now that he thinks about it, he’s never actually been inside it. Walked past it a few times, waited outside when Malia went inside to get things they needed. But he himself had never been inside the shop.

‘Yeah, over there’ she says, pointing at the aisle, ‘What do you need that for?’

‘Promise me you won’t judge?’ he says, she nods, ‘Well… I found this old book a while back. Spells and stuff… got kind of curious. I mean, I only tried one little spell, and it actually worked. But I’m curious if I could, I don’t know… summon something.’

‘Isn’t that dangerous?’ she asks, he shrugs.

‘Don’t know until I tried’ he says, ‘Have you ever tried anything?’

‘My friend and I have’ she says, ‘Aren’t you friends with… Derek Hale?’

‘Used to be’ he lies, not really looking at her as he pretends to choose the best candles, ‘Until I found out _what_ he is.’

‘Wait… you _know_?’ she stares at him.

Stiles turns on the spot, surprised at this new item of information, ‘ _You_ know?’ he asks, she nods carefully, ‘How?’

‘I… uhm. My friend and I installed an alarm at the door’ she says, pointing at the entrance of the shop, ‘Just to be safe…’

‘So, you guys into the occult?’ he asks, hoping he sounds casual.

‘I wouldn’t say the occult’ she says, ‘Just… a coven.’

‘That is so cool’ Stiles comments, looking at Alana. He doesn’t have to pretend to be curious or impressed. Because if there’s one thing that is always getting him into trouble, it’s his unlimited curiosity and his unhealthy need for knowledge and information.

‘I… I know this is creepy, cause you don’t really know me… but clearly you know more about this than I do’ he says, ‘The only thing I learnt it getting a anti possession seal tattooed… so, maybe you could teach me a few things?’

‘I’d have to ask them first…’ she says, ‘I’m meeting them after work, in 10 minutes. You could come with, if you’re free… I mean, unless you have a girlfriend to get back to.’

‘Nah’ he manages a weak smile, ‘She things I’m bonkers looking into being magic. But, I mean, if there are … you know… werewolves on the loose, witches wouldn’t be that much of a stretch, right?’

‘No, it wouldn’t’ she says, ‘And then you haven’t even heard about the vampires!’

‘Wait… vampires? As in actual blood sucking Dracula creatures?’ he asks, the woman nods, a proud smile on her face, ‘Damn, I’d love to meet one of them!’

‘Can you wait a few minutes? I’m sure the rest of the coven would love to have you in our group’ she smiles, he nods and tries not find the balance between looking eager and indifferent.

‘Yeah, that’s be awesome’ he says, sounding like a kid who’s just been promised a trip to Disneyland.

 

 

 

He leans against the wall. Alana had gone into the, supposedly empty, building fifteen minutes ago, telling her fellow witches about him.

He’d done another locator spell for them, to show that he actually had power, and they’d been real happy about that. And now they were inside muttering and mumbling about him and whether or not he was worthy enough to join their coven.

The door opened, and Alana smiled, ‘You’re in Stiles’ she says, opening the door to let him in. He follows her into the building.

Stiles looks around, trying to take up as much information as possible.

‘So, you guys into the occult, huh?’ he asks casually, Alana glances at him, ‘Yeah, me too!’

‘What kind of spells have you performed?’ she asks, leading him into a room filled with magical paraphernalia.

‘Just a few simple locator spells, find my keys and things like that. Managed to find a long lost friend… turned out she didn’t want to be found’ he says, scratching the back of his head.

‘So, the spell you showed us earlier’ another woman says, Stiles recognizes her from the pictures Lydia had shown him, Lisa the tutor. And Jenna from the video store is there too!

‘Any other tricks up your sleeve?’ Jenna asks, ‘I mean, if you want to meet the vampires…’

‘I’d love to meet them, it’s just…’ he looks around, there are a few other people, a boy who’s at his school, a male nurse he recognizes from the hospital.

‘Spit it out, kid’ the male nurse says.

‘Well. Vampires drink blood’ he says, ‘What’s to keep them from drinking ours? Or mine, since I assume you’re friends with them…’

‘Actually, we’re not’ Lisa says, ‘They found us. Someone summoned them, accidentally, and they won’t leave…’

Stiles doesn’t have to ask, he recognizes the sound in her voice. Concern, and fear. They’re clearly not working with the vampires, they’re working for them, involuntarily.

‘They’re threatening you?’ he asks, Lisa nods carefully.

‘But’ she starts, ‘You have magic, you can help us fight them! We’ve tried everything, but none of what the books say should kill them work.’

‘What have you tried?’ he asks.

‘Everything! Holy water, crucifixes, garlic’ she sums up, ‘We tried to get more information from a were coyote. But she escaped.’

Stiles looks up, so they’d been right. These people were the ones who’d taken Malia captive.

‘Did you.. uhm. Question this… were coyote?’ he asks, trying his best to keep his voice even and curious instead of angry.

‘Sort of’ the male nurse replies, ‘But she didn’t know much! Kept saying her boyfriend would find us and make hell rain down on us!’

The other boy laughed, clearly not recognizing Stiles, or not aware that he was Malia’s boyfriend, which surprised him since it was common knowledge at school.

‘It was kind of funny’ he says, ‘She stopped screaming after a day and half. She wasn’t of much use, so we decided not to go after her!’

‘Probably best’ Stiles says, ‘Heard they can get quite vicious.’

‘Heard that too’ Alana says, clearly trying to change the subject, ‘What do you know about vampires?’

‘Not much’ he says, ‘I’m just… I mean. What are they making you do?’

‘It’s weird. They made us cast some sort of spell over some patients. They didn’t tell us why. We’ve been trying to figure it out, but they know all of us, so we were unable to infiltrate.’

‘What kind of spell?’ he asks, crossing his arm and giving them a questioning look.

‘A sleeping spell’ the boy says, ‘Asked us to cast another one a few days ago, a stronger one, supposedly because she was a werewolf, I think!’

‘So, you want to get rid of the vamps?’ he asks, they all nod, ‘And you’re hoping I can help you guys?’

‘Yes!’ he says, ‘I mean. We can use magic, but you were able to cast that spell without any… extra help. No candles, no herbs, no incense.’

‘So, I take it that’s weird?’ he asks, they all nod in unison, ‘Great…’

‘So, can you help?’ Alana asks, her eyes full of hope as he looks at her.

‘I don’t know if I can’ he says, ‘But I might know a few people who can!’

‘Who?’

‘I can introduce you to them’ he says, ‘as long as you promise not to capture them, or hurt them.’

‘Uhm, sure’ Jenna says cautiously, ‘Why?’

‘You’ll see’ he says, ‘Let me make a call!’


	12. 'You sure about this?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff sighs. Ever since his world came crashing down and he found out about werewolves, banshees, and now vampires and witches, he’d been in some weird situations.  
> But this broke all records.

The sheriff sighs. Ever since his world came crashing down and he found out about werewolves, banshees, and now _vampires and witches_ , he’d been in some weird situations.

But this broke all records.

He was sitting at a table with a Banshee, a werecoyote, two hunters, an FBI agent, a computer nerd, a nurse, a firefox, a coven and his son.

And as if that wasn’t weird enough, they were discussing vampires and magic as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

‘Dad?’ Stiles looks at him, ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah, just getting a head ache’ he says, ‘Let’s just get this over with. I want things to get back to… normal? Oh for fuck’s sake? When did this become normal?’

The coven isn’t really listening, the women are all just staring at Malia, seemingly afraid of her. And Malia isn’t making them very comfortable, her clawed hands resting on the table and her eyes bright blue.

‘So, uhm…’ the male nurse looks at Melissa and then at Malia, ‘You’re all… friends?’

‘Yes’ Stiles says, ‘We’ll fix this together. But after that I’m gonna get back at you for going after Malia!’

‘Look, we’re sorry, it’s just that….’

‘Let’s do this after we fix this shit!’ Dean says, interrupting the conversation before it can turn into a discussion.

‘We need a course of action’ the sheriff says, laying out a map of the town on the table, the facility marked on it, ‘Any suggestions?’

‘Well’ Dean looks at the map, ‘The only way to kill a vamp is to decapitate it, and dead man’s blood will slow them down any day. I’d suggest Sammy and I take down the vamps, since it does take some skill!’

‘Fine with me, I’d prefer to keep these kids away from sharp blades’ the FBI agent says, ‘What do we do?’

‘I’d say you and the sheriff can lace your bullets with dead man’s blood, shouldn’t be hard to come by’ he says, ‘And Stiles can help the coven undo the spell.’

‘I can take down their security system’ Danny suggests, the group nods.

‘I’ll keep my son and the rest out of harm’s way’ Melissa says, ‘I don’t think I’d be able to keep Derek away from the scene, though!’

‘I think I could help with that’ Lydia says, ‘I’ll distract Derek. Make sure he doesn’t get hurt, or hurt others.’

‘Okay, and I’ll go with the brothers and keep a look out’ Kira says.

‘I’ll join the coven and watch them while they do their thing’ Malia says.

‘Her? What’s to say she won’t hurt us, after what we…’ the youngest boy complains.

‘I don’t give a shit about you guys’ she admits, ‘But I’m coming with to watch out for Stiles.’

‘Why?’ Lisa asks, suspiciously gazing at the two before it dawns on her, ‘Oh… he’s your boyfriend… really? Her?’

‘She’s nicer than you’ he remarks, taking Malia’s hand and softly squeezing it, ‘You sure about this?’

She nods and then they focus back on their plan and the details.

 

It takes another two hours before they’ve actually worked out the details, but after that they decide to go for it the next day, evening.

They all got their jobs, the plan to meet up afterwards and regroup if needed. After exchanging phone numbers and going over the plan again, they leave, getting some sleep before going after a nest of vampires. Melissa clearly stressing out and worrying about her son.

‘It’ll be fine, you know’ the sheriff comforts her when they’re left alone in the kitchen, ‘He’ll be fine.’

‘I know’ she sighs, ‘But it’s just so stressful.’

‘Yeah, I guess this wouldn’t be the perfect moment to tell them, huh?’ he says, pulling her into a hug, ‘if you want to stay over…’

‘No, I should get back’ she says, ‘Check on Scott… could you give me a ride?’

‘Sure’ he smiles weakly, ‘Let me get my keys.’

 

 

Lydia knocks on the door, not sure what to expect, and after 5 minutes Derek opens the door, a wide grin on his face.

‘Hello there, Lydia’ he says, his eyes dark and devious, ‘You’re here for some benefits?’

‘You remember that?’ she asks, he frowns.

‘Remember what?’ he asks, ‘You mean we’ve done that before?’

‘Maybe once, unintentionally’ she lies, studying his response, he just smiles. The Derek she knows wasn’t that comfortable with their arrangement, he didn’t deny or refuse, he was just… getting used to it.

‘Well, I’m afraid you’ll have to… jog my memory’ he smiles, taking her hand and pulling her into the flat. Lydia smiles to herself, maybe keeping him busy wouldn’t be that difficult.

 

‘Cozy’ Malia comments, looking around the room. In a way it was cozy, it was littered with pillows and blankets, a few drawers on the wall holding candles and other materials to cast spells.

‘So, what’s the deal?’ Stiles asks, ‘Do we have to burn things, bury things?’

‘Just candles’ Alana smiles, taking 12 white candles from the drawer, ‘Then we just sit in a circle,  hold hands and chant the spell “ vigilaveris a somno” over and over again.’

‘So, wake from sleep in Latin?’ Malia asks, they nod and she rolls her eyes at them.

‘If you’re not gonna be helpful, just stay out of our way, okay?’ Jenna says, taking the candles and placing them in a circle as Lisa walks around them and lights them one by one.

‘Fine’ she sighs, turning to Stiles and giving him a quick kiss, ‘I’ll wait by the door to keep an eye out.’

‘Okay, be careful’ he nods, and then they go their separate ways, Stiles joining the coven and Malia waiting by the door with her arms crossed.

She sighs, keeping her eyes on the coven and Stiles as she watches their surroundings.

She’d been with him for over a year now. And for some reason, she couldn’t imagine not being with him. Sure, she’d hated him in the beginning, but she had good reasons for that. But when they were together at Echo house, she’d gotten to know him better and adjusted her view on him. He was without doubt the nicest guy she knew, Scott and Derek included. Always asking is she was okay, considerate. She smiled as she recalled her birthday. It was strange, as a coyote you don’t really celebrate birthdays, and she didn’t even remember when her birthday was. So when he’d appeared at her house (well, Derek’s house) with a bunch of balloons she’d been really confused. Even more so when he started singing happy birthday to her. Derek had looked at her and asked if it was her birthday, and she’d shrugged. But Stiles told her it was, his dad had told him a few months earlier, and he’d marked it on his calendar. Had an entire day planned, a hike in the woods, a picnic, and to end a concert of some band she kind of liked. It was a perfect memory, and beautiful day. It was also the day Derek agreed to let him stay over. He had said: ‘If he loves you that much, I can’t really hate him anymore, can I’. She knew that was the only reason he tolerated Stiles, because he meant so much to her. And because he clearly cared about her as well.

She shook her he       ad, clearing her mind and focusing on the task at hand as the coven formed a circle. Stiles looked up at her for a second, mouthing _I Love You_ and winking at her before starting the chant with the witches.

 

Danny pulls out his phone. After 30 minutes he’d managed to take out the security system. They’d installed it after the brothers had broken in, but now they were waiting for his signal.


	13. 'Where the fuck did you learn that?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.  
> Sorry to make you wait so long.  
> I had a serious deadline, which I will make.  
> And another deadline that I'm still working on.  
> Yet my way of dealing with deadlines is getting inspiration and writing.  
> This story is almost finished.  
> and I'm now mainly working/thinking out some short stories. I quite like writing those! :)

 

‘and?’ Dean asks, looking at the sheriff checking his phone.

‘Security system is down’ he says, ‘Are you sure these bullets will work?’

‘Yes’ he says, ‘We’re lucky this isn’t a busy neighborhood, or there’d be complaints. We will have to clean up the bodies afterwards.’

‘How?’ the FBI agent asks, ‘I’m only here to get my son back to normal. I’m in over my head, you guys know that, right?’

‘We just pile them up and burn them’ Sam says, ‘or bury them. Sadly their corpses don’t go poof, like in the TV shows. This is real life.’

‘Great’ the sheriff sighs, pulling out his gun and holding it ready as the two brothers raise their blades.

‘How about Kira?’ Dean asks, glancing behind them to where she’s keeping watch, ‘Is it safe to leave her there?’

‘I guess so! Scott always says she’s quite capable to fend for herself’ Rafael says, ‘And she has a blade too.’

‘Okay’ Sam doesn’t sound convinced, ‘As long as she doesn’t hurt herself… let’s go in!’

 

‘It worked’ Alana smiles, putting down the phone. One of their friends had apparently infiltrated the facility and was momentarily helping the brothers and the sheriff and Rafael getting the patients out, loading them into their cars. The sheriff and Rafael decided to get them to the hospital, getting them out of the way as soon as possible. The only person left behind was Cora Hale, who was still sound asleep. Yet for some reason, the creepy brain tubes had disappeared, so that was at least a small victory! Stiles grinned at Malia, who nods encouragingly, and then his phone rings. 

 

 

‘We need you guys’ Sam shouts into the phone, ‘There’s more than we anticipated, could use your help.’

It’s barely ten minutes later when the rest arrives, the rest meaning Malia, Stiles and Kira, who’d been keeping watch.

Sam and Dean have their machetes out, Malia has her claws, Stiles has his bat. Dean looks to the right, suddenly seeing Kira holding a blade, and he takes a step back.

‘Holy shit’ he responds, ‘Why are you holding that?’

Kira just turns towards he brothers, ‘You guys can take a step back, I got this!’ she says.

‘You sure you can handle that thing?’ Sam asks, Kira sighs.

‘Yeah, no worries kids’ she says, ‘I got it …’

Sam and Dean share a look and decide to take a step back, not completely confident they won’t accidentally lose their heads.

‘How do we kill ‘em again?’ Stiles looks at his pack, ‘Just chop off their heads, right?’

‘YES’ Dean shouts back, making his way to the car to get an extra blade for Malia and Stiles. Guns weren’t going to work on these bloodsuckers, luckily Sam still had some dead men’s blood bullets. Maybe those would be better for the two kids, who probably only decapitate themselves if given a blade. He sighs, deciding on the blades, hoping the kids won’t hurt themselves. And when he looks up again, he finds 3 vampires lying decapitated on the ground, Kira’s blade shining with red.

‘Sam?’ he asks, his brother shakes his head.

‘Wasn’t me’ he says, his mouth open in shock and taking a step back.

Kira crouches, her blade in her hands, and when the vampires approach her she jumps up, turning on her right food and _graciously_ decapitates another vampire. That’s the moment the vampires, or at least the 4 that are left, realize they won’t win. 2 turns and run, and Kira goes after them, running at a surprising speed as she catches up with them, jumping on a parked car, doing a salto mid air and taking both vampires down.

‘Guys?’ Stiles asks, ‘Can you please focus on the two vamps we still got right here? Instead of gawking at Kira?’

Dean turns again, only to find Stiles madly swinging the blade at a vampire as Malia has jumped the other one, holding it to the floor and clawing at its face.

‘Yeah, good point’ Sam says, Dean runs back to them, slicing the vampire fighting Stiles and Sam takes down the other one.

He looks up, Kira is slowly walking back towards them, casually cleaning her blade.

‘Where the _fuck_ did you learn that?’ Dean asks, ‘And can you teach me?’

‘That was _Awesome_ ’ Sam says, Kira smiles, enjoying the compliment and Sam turns to Stiles, ‘I get why you feel safer hanging with them!’

‘Thanks’ he says, gazing at the bodies, ‘I’m not really in the business of cleaning corpses, though!’

‘No worries’ Dean says, pulling a lighter out of his pocket, ‘We got this. We do have a problem, though!’

‘Which is?’ Malia asks, sounding a bit annoyed.

‘Cora Hale’ he says, ‘She didn’t wake up!’

‘We’ll go take a look’ Stiles says, ‘Maybe I can figure something out!’

‘Won’t be that easy, though! There’s electricity wires everywhere! We tried to shut down the power, but we couldn’t’ Sam says, ‘You step in there, you’ll probably die! There’s water everywhere! One of the vamps did it when we tried to get Cora out of there too!’

‘Kira?’ Malia smiles at her friend, and Kira nods.

‘What about her?’ Sam asks, gazing at the girl.

‘I’m a Thunder kitsine’ she says, ‘Wanna come see what other talents I have?’

‘Yes’ Dean grins, curious to find out, and then he follows the girl towards the building.

The floor is sparking with electricity, the water sizzling and surging with electricity and sparks flying off!

Kira steps forward, and Sam instinctively holds out his arm, stopping her from stepping into it.

‘Are you crazy?’ he says, ‘You’ll be fried!’

‘Dude! Just let her, okay!’ Stiles comments, Sam looks at him for a moment before retracting his arm and letting her take the step forward. When she does step into it, there’s a flash, and then eerie silence, all the crackling of electricity in the air and water gone, her eyes bright like there’s fire burning behind them, and flames surging around her. And then she breathes out, blinks, and she’d back to normal. Sam and Dean just stand there, and Stiles and Malia walk past them stepping into the water without any worries of being electrocuted alive.

The two brother follow half a second later, still dumbfounded by whatever it was they just witnessed.


	14. 'Who is this bitch?'

Stiles makes his way to the room where Cora is still lying in her bed.

‘Weren’t there some weird brain tubes?’ he asks, Dean shrugs, ‘Okay, then. Good thing they’re gone.’

‘So, what are you going to do?’ Kira asks, looking around the room.

‘I thought, first check the room. Maybe there’s a hex bag? Or something else?’ he says, looking at the two brothers, ‘Maybe you two can check it out? You’re the experts.’

The two brothers start looking around, and then Stiles phone rings, he picks up.

‘Hi, miss McCall. Really? Great!’ he hangs up and turns to the pack, ‘Scott is back to normal. So is Ethan!’

‘How about Derek?’ Kira asks, he shrugs, ‘probably not, though! Or Lydia would’ve called!’

‘Maybe Cora is still controlling him somehow’ Stiles suggests, Malia looks at the woman lying on the bed.

‘Maybe she doesn’t know she’s doing it’ she says, studying her cousin, ‘I mean, she and Derek got along pretty well, right?’

‘Yes’ Stiles says, ‘You guys find something?’ he asks, as he sees Dean pull out 2 bags from behind the nightstand.

‘Yes’ he says, he pulls out a lighter and sets it on fire.

Cora suddenly sits up, immediately, scaring the crap out of Stiles and causing him to fall over.

And then she’s asleep again, as if nothing ever happened.

Kira and Malia share a look, Sam and Dean just stare and Stiles slowly gets up again, pretending nothing ever happened.

And then there’s a voice behind them, a woman’s voice they all know too well.

‘You really thought that was going to work?’ it says, and then a woman enters the room. A woman with long, blonde hair and a leather jacket. A woman also known as Kate Argent.

‘What the hell are you doing here?’ Malia asks, taking a step back and pulling out her claws.

‘I was here to visit my friends, but it seems you guys killed them all’ she says, glancing at Kira, ‘I guess you’re the one to blame?’

‘Wait… you knew?’ Stiles asks, she smiles.

‘Of course I knew!’

‘Who is this bitch?’ Dean asks, Kate smiles.

‘Kate Argent’ she says, she stretches out her arm but Dean doesn’t take it.

‘The werepanther’ Kira clarifies.

‘I thought she was on your side’ Sam says, even more confused than he was before.

‘Not really on our side. We decided to not kill each other’ he says, ‘I guess she didn’t hold up her end of the bargain.’

‘You really think I was going to let this go?’ she said, grinning, ‘Of course not! Derek killed almost my entire family! Chased off my brother, infected his wife…’

‘You burnt down his house, with his entire family stuck in the basement’ Kira responds, even though she’d heard about the story later – she’d quickly developed a deep hatred for the woman.

‘They were werewolves, monsters! They deserved it’ she retorts, an evil grin on her face as she seems to relish the fond memory of it.

‘And what are you now?’ Kira asks, ‘Not a monster?’

‘Tell me again, why didn’t you guys kill her?’ Dean asks, Kira glares at him.

‘We don’t enjoy killing people’ she says, ‘Scott. He prefers to help people. To protect. We do not kill unless we have to.’

‘They were too _weak’_ Kate says tauntingly, ‘And now I’m going to kill Derek’s entire family’ she turns towards Malia, ‘Starting with you!’

‘Stiles! Wake up Cora’ Kira says, ‘We will deal with Kate!’

The two women shift, and Stiles starts chanting the spell in response.

Kira pulls out her blade – as do the Winchesters – but Stiles isn’t paying attention to the fight. He trusts his pack to make sure he doesn’t get hurt while he keeps chanting the spell – after 10 minutes it finally works, and Cora wakes up.

‘What!’ she looks around, ‘Stilinski? What is going on?’

‘Well. Evil auntie Kate was in cahoots with bloodsuckers and some witches to keep you comatose and kill Derek and everyone he loves’ he quickly sums up to bring her up to speed, she gives him a confused look but before he can continue his phone beeps. He quickly pulls it out of his pocket to check – it’s a text from Lydia saying Derek is back to normal.

‘I have to help’ Cora says, trying to get up to join the fight. Stiles pushes her down.

‘No, you don’t! You got to fix yourself up first’ he says, ‘We don’t know what the spell did to you! Besides, they got it!’

He looks over to the fight and finds his statement is confirmed as Kate Argent is lying on the floor, pinned down by Malia, a blade held on her neck by Kira, and two guns aimed at her head by the two brothers. The word _overkill_ springs to Stiles’ mind upon the sight.

‘What now?’ Dean asks, ‘You guys don’t kill! So what do we do?’

‘I don’t know’ Kira says, Kate laughs hysterically.

‘See. You can’t kill me’ she grins, ‘And you can’t lock me up!’

‘We can, though’ Stiles says before she can say anything else, ‘Remember your dear old dad? Gerard?’

‘What about him?’ she asks arrogantly, ‘He’s probably long dead! From what I’ve heard avenging my _death_ was fatal to him. Well, _attempting_ to avenge my death! _’_

‘Nope. He’s alive and… not well. He’s kinda puking black goo non-stop. Got bit by an Alpha but can’t do anything at all!’ he says, ‘I’ve been carrying this for a while now. In case you turned out to be evil.’

‘Carrying what?’ Malia asks, he pulls out a small, glass bottle holding a black powder.

‘Mountain ash?’ Kira asks him, ‘What do you…?’

‘Well. Grandpa Argent went evil. Scott figured him out and spiked his pills with mountain ash. Then he got the bite – expecting to be fine, heal up his cancer nicely, but it didn’t. he started puking black goo. He’s not dead. But he’s not breaking out anywhere either’ he says, ‘So, Scott and I figured – if it worked on him – it _should_ work on her too.’

‘Great’ Dean says, he walks over to Stiles and takes the vile, ‘Let’s do this!’

The three girls just look at the two brothers. Malia looks away, gazing at Cora who does the same thing and their eyes meet for a second before both of them look away. Stiles looks away too, his eyes meeting Malia’s and then just stare at each other. Kate shudders, as Dean forces the mountain ash down her throat. And then she goes limb. Kira and Malia release her, Kira shudders too. A shiver running down her spine.

‘I want to go home now’ she says, sounding defeated.

‘Me too’ Malia ads, ‘Please.’

‘Yes’ Stiles says, nodding towards Malia to ask her help getting Cora up.

‘You guys go, we will clean up’ Sam says, Dean nods.

‘Yeah, we got this’ he adds, Kira smiles weakly at them, trying her best not to look at Kate Argent.

Malia helps Stiles get Cora up, and then the four of them leave, making their way to Stiles’s car and driving to Scott’s home, the place they agreed to meet.

 

 

‘You think he’ll be okay?’ Dean asks, as he empties a can of accelerator on the pile of dead vampires, ‘I mean, after the Kate thing!’

‘I don’t know’ Sam replies, ‘I’m afraid that maybe he won’t. But he’s seen a lot of crap, so maybe we shouldn’t underestimate the kid?’

‘I guess you’re right’ his brother answers, lighting the dead vampires on fire, ‘I worry more about those girls, though!’

‘Yeah, me too’ he says, ‘Let’s just set this building on fire, ditch the Kate woman at the ER and get the hell out of here!’

‘Good plan’ he says, ‘I’ll get the bitch!’

 

 

‘So. How are you feeling?’ Malia asks Derek. He’s sitting on the couch, his head in his hands and looking as if he’s been beaten half to death and then drank a bottle of whisky to numb the pain.

‘Terrible’ he says, glancing at Lydia between his fingers, ‘I’m so sorry, Lydia!’

‘Why? What happened?’ Stiles asks curiously, Lydia shakes her head.

‘Nothing happened’ she smiles, ‘Trust me. But I’m glad everyone is back to normal!’

‘Yeah, me too’ Scott says, glancing at Kira, ‘Sorry for those things I said…’

‘It’s okay, you didn’t know’ she smiles, ‘I won’t hold it against you!’

‘What about those brothers?’ the sheriff asks, ‘Where are they?’

‘Dean texted me’ Stiles says, ‘They left. Cleaned up the place, light some fires, ditched Kate and got out of here!’

‘Didn’t stick around for a goodbye, huh?’ Ethan says, his face pressed into a forced smile, ‘Can’t say that I mind!’

‘How about the witches? What are we gonna do about them?’ Cora asks, Malia sighs, so does Stiles.

‘Let’s worry about that tomorrow’ he says, ‘Now. I just want to sleep!’

‘Yes! Great plan’ Melissa comments, ‘Does anyone need a ride home?’

‘Nah, I’ll drive Malia, Cora and Derek’ Stiles says.

‘I’m gonna stay at yours’ Malia says, Stiles nods.

Everyone gets up.

‘See you tomorrow’ he says, ‘Late afternoon!’

‘Goodnight’ Scott says, ‘And, Stiles… thanks. For everything!’

‘Yeah, anytime, buddy!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I'm already working on a new story.  
> Most will be short stories now. It's one that's taking place before this.  
> Because Wednesday is my last day of school, and then I'll be spending time outside.  
> You know, seeing friends, and things :)  
> Try to remember what the sun looks like.  
> I was told it's pretty!  
> ^^


End file.
